Moments in Oz
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Just a series of one shots writing about different happenings in Oz. Characters vary.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a chain of one shots based on the characters of Oz. They'll vary in lengths and due to it being my first time writing for this fandom, I doubt it will be any good. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**CHARACTERS: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller**

**

* * *

[Love]**

* * *

He loved him.

It was something that he'd never admitted to anyone when he was in love and three wives later, four if you count the second marriage to Bonnie but he hadn't felt this love before. What he felt towards the man was an unknown feeling and yet he could actually call it love. He hated knowing that the guy didn't want anything to do with him despite

Standing up at his window, he looked down at the pod that Tobias Beecher resided in and couldn't help but notice that he was sat up on his bed also struggling to sleep. Tobias didn't speak to him anymore after the breaking of his arm scenario and Chris didn't blame him but he'd tried his best to get the man to talk to him, he'd try anything to get the guy just to love him again like had done beforehand.

He could remember the way the guy had kissed him when he'd been upset about Bonnie getting remarried. Tobias had listened to him about how upset he was and had flaunted how perfect his marriage had been to his beautiful dead wife. When Tobias had kissed him, he'd felt wanted and loved again. He even forgot for a moment that he was there to get this man back for getting one over Vern but he didn't care, as long as the man continued kissing him.

Tobias had loved him too and yet he had destroyed that by breaking the bones in his body. He ran a hand through his hair as he realised that he needed to sort this out, he loved the man! He didn't want to let something so special go! He, however, knew that he had to wait until morning.

* * *

"Tobias!" He called out in the dining room and Tobias looked at him, as did most of the other prisoners including Vern. He moved towards him and sighed. "I need to talk to you," he said seriously and Tobias just looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"What in the hell could you want to talk to me about, Keller?" He said through his clenched teeth, nodding his head in acknowledgement towards Ryan. Keller glared at the guy. He had already killed two guys that Tobias had touched and he didn't want to hurt Ryan because Ryan was also a good friend to Chris. Ryan nodded back obviously not afraid of Keller's glare.

"You can't ignore me for forever, Toby." He pointed out and Tobias looked at him, his hand slamming down his tray as he looked at him.

"Do you want to bet on that, Keller?" He shouted out not caring that the CO's were starting to move towards them. "I can ignore you until the day I leave here or until the day one of us dies in here and I actually think that will come first." He pointed out before starting to walk away. Chris, however, wasn't known to give up and chased after the man.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that but damn, Tobias. I love you!" He shouted and Tobias turned to look at him, his smile coy as he walked towards him. Chris found himself wanting to smile. Could this be Tobias being about to forgive him for what he'd done and help them move on from it? He reached out to take hold of Tobias' shoulder, stunned as the man ducked from his touch.

"Keller, I loved you and that ended up with me in a hospital with both arms and legs broken. Now tell me why you deserve a chance?" He asked seriously and Chris decided that this probably wasn't the best time to highlight the fact that he'd only broken his arms, Vern had broken his legs. He decided to leave that for another time. He looked at the guy that he'd fallen in love for and felt that he was running out of arguments.

"Toby, I understand that you hate me and I have no right to ask for your trust but I want you to know that I am sorry for what happened and I do love you." Tobias just nodded and looked at him.

"Now it's your turn to know what it's like to feel vulnerable." He pointed out coldly and turned to walk away, not caring that it was killing him inside to be walking away from the guy that he indeed did love despite everything he'd done to him.

Keller watched after him and realised that if he loved Toby as much as he said he did then he'd let him walk away without making a scene about it. He didn't know how long his thought would last but he was proud of himself for making the realisation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the prompt Hate and it's a lot harder to write for this fandom then I originally believed but I'm really enjoying attempting it! This one shot is based on Gloria/Ryan relationship**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**Hate

* * *

Dr. Gloria Nathan knew that she should hate Ryan O'Reilly.

The man had killed her husband in cold blood because he apparently loved her! It was a deranged way to show love to anyone but she knew that it was Ryan's way. It was a way that only he could understand but she also knew that she couldn't hate him. The coward hadn't even killed her husband himself, being locked up had put a stop to that; instead he had got Cyril to kill her husband!

Sweet little Cyril who would do anything to make sure that his brother was happy! Poor little Cyril who was mentally retarded thanks to shenanigans with his brother and now he had the mental age of a five year old. She knew she should hate him also but didn't. There was something about the guy that made her smile whenever he came down to the infirmary, something he did often now due to his uncontrollable anger.

Despite knowing that she should hate Ryan, she couldn't. She felt herself light up whenever he was around and even though she tried her best to push him away, she felt empty when he'd gone.

What was what it about the guy that had her so confused?

She knew that his vulnerability during the whole breast cancer scenario had been what softened him to her. She'd seen how afraid of dying he was and also from having to explain to the other inmates what happened. She was shocked to how fast anyone could jump to the conclusion now that they were a "fag" just because they were in jail. It seemed hard for the guy to understand that even men had breasts but obviously not as pushed out as a woman's! She couldn't help but smile at the memory of how obvious he had been with his adoration for her.

Watching him with Cyril also caused her to realise that he was a good man. He had admitted to being the one behind the murder of her husband just to have Cyril in Emerald City with him so that he could protect him because he was right. Cyril was a sitting target to all the bullies in the place.

She should hate Ryan but she couldn't and that was why she was now sneaking in the back halls with him, her lips pressing against his in a passionate kiss.

"Why can't I hate you?" She whispered in between the kisses and he just gathered her up into his arms, his lips nipping kisses down her jaw when they broke apart for breath. She ran her hand through his hair and closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure wash over her.

He had been right the whole time he'd told her that he had been what she needed. Her relationship with her husband was on the rocks and even though they had decided to forget about their break and take a second chance, she knew that it wouldn't have worked. They had no passion, no raw emotions that helped a relationship stay fresh and she'd have eventually strayed again but now he had killed her husband and that was what had hurt her the most. She'd never had the chance to tell him goodbye properly because he'd been robbed from her!

She should hate Ryan O' Reilly and always thought she'd reached the right amount of hatred when he'd arrive back at the infirmary, more pain dancing across his face as he stared at Cyril being drugged to enhance him out of one of his bad moods. She could see how much he loved Cyril, how much he loved her and that just pushed the emotion of hate further away.

When he lifted her up into his arms, pushing her against the wall and forced himself into her, she gasped against his lips. She couldn't ever hate him, no matter how much she tried because she knew no one else in the world would ever love her as much as this man did in her arms and that was why she was always there for him and Cyril, always there for him to take.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I've neglected this fandom a little bit so I'm back again with another prompt word. I also came back to my favourite pairing so indicated slash but nothing happens.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Sunshine]**

**

* * *

**

Beecher sat down in his cell, his legs crossed as he sat on the top bunk staring out his glass pod at the actions that were happening in the main area. He had no idea what to call that because even though it was their living area, it wasn't technically a living room. The bible that he'd been reading was lying neglected in his lap as he watched Said pray in the living area much to the irritation to the group of blacks that were obviously scheming at a table close to him. The men in here had settled down into an easy pattern of life that they all got on with. The Sicilians smuggled their drugs, the blacks tried to take over and the Muslims tried to keep the peace but that just caused more anger among the crowds.

Amongst the hustle and bustle that was the everyday life in Oz, Beecher kept to himself in his pod and tried to control the addictions that had driven him crazy previously. He hated what he had become but he knew that the longer he was in this place then the stronger the addictions would become. Just as he was thinking of addictions, he watched as Keller moved through the living room. He could see him talking to someone on the upper floor and Beecher guessed it was Ryan. The two had formed a sort of friendship recently and Beecher didn't even want to bother questioning it as he went to pick up his bible again as he sensed he knew where Keller was heading.

As if psychic, two seconds later there was a rap of knuckles against the glass pane of his pod causing him to look up. He didn't want to point out that Keller slept on the bottom bunk so it wasn't necessary for him to knock but he knew it would be a waste of his breath because he could see the grin on his roommate's face. "Good afternoon, Keller. What can I do for you?"

There wasn't an answer before Keller hoisted himself up onto the top bunk and looked at Tobias, a silly grin on his face. "I just thought you could do with some company. You realise that all you do most days are read your stupid bible and ignore the rest of the prison? You realise this will anger the other prisoners."

"What do you care, Keller?" Beecher said closing his bible again as he realised that pretending to read wouldn't make Keller leave him alone. The two of them had a love hate relationship that was starting to give Beecher a huge migraine and if he could do without Keller then he'd feel better. "I would like to let you know that this isn't all I do. I spent most of my time working for Sister Peter Marie or ducking away from the Nazi's. I apologise that on my spare time, I like to relax and read."

Keller started to laugh as he shook his head. "There's no such thing as relaxing when you're in prison, Beecher!" He pointed out and Beecher sighed as he looked over at the man.

"Do you want to know what I miss, Chris?" The sudden reversion to the first name made Keller relax a little more on the top bed as he nodded his head indicating that he should continue. "I miss relaxing out in the sunshine. I used to work all the time and when I wasn't working, I was drunk but there'd be the odd day when I was lightly buzzed in the front garden with the sounds of my kids giggling with the sun heating my neck." He stopped talking as he saw Keller's grin. "What's so funny?"

"I'm trying to imagine your pale skin with a bit of colour to it. I've seen it all sweaty and hot which I really dig but the idea of your milk white skin being either a tinge of red or a bronze seems to be hitting me in all the right spots," he teased causing Beecher to laugh himself as he shook his head. A huge part of him was grateful to have Keller with him in his cell but then again, it was Keller that got him in more danger.

"You're such a perve. You know that?" He said shaking his head before looking out the window where Ryan had suddenly appeared and was staring at their pod. "I think you're boyfriend is looking for you," he indicated with his head and as Keller turned round to look, he chuckled.

"Oh Beecher, I would think you were jealous." Keller said jumping off the bunk before taking hold of Beecher's knee with his hand. Beecher looked down at the affectionate touch before looking back up at Keller. "One day you'll be able to walk in the sun and you'll have your relaxation." He promised and Beecher couldn't help but smile at him as he left the room. This was why Keller was a dangerous addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I just felt like a little ramble before bed was in order and this was the result. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**[Heaven]**

* * *

The man whistled as he sat on the top bunk, his fingers carelessly thumbing through the pages of Beecher's bible as he waited for the man to return from his psych appointment with Sister Pete. He didn't even know why Beecher bothered wasting his time with the sessions. They didn't solve anything. Instead they did nothing more than highlight what he'd lost and the fact that there was nothing you could do to change the outcome. He simply sighed knowing that even though he kept telling Beecher this the man simply wouldn't listen. "I do believe we've already had words about you a) sitting on my bed and b) going through my things." Beecher pointed out as he moved into the pod, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the older man.

"Welcome back darling," the man drawled and Beecher just rolled his eyes, "what did you and the good sister talk about today?"

"Do you even care, Keller?" Beecher demanded to know as he moved over to his bed and pulled himself up so that he was sat across from the man. "I mean after I tell you we can braid each other's hair and tell horror stories like a real sleepover." He mocked causing Keller to glare at him as he thumbed through the bible once more which led Beecher to sigh as he glared back at the man. "The session went fine."

"That's not what I asked, Beech." The man pointed out with a grin knowing how much Beecher hated his surname being shortened. "What. Did. You. Talk. About?" The words were said slowly but with an angry edge making Beecher very aware that Keller wanted to know what had been said that day in session. Beecher was thrown by this because normally Keller didn't ask questions. He usually respected Beecher's privacy as much as a bloke could when living in such a confined space together.

"We talked about heaven." The man silently admitted causing Keller to look at him for a moment before looking down at the bible.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know that the little girl had gone to heaven. She deserved it, you know." He pointed out softly knowing that opening himself up like this to Keller was quite possibly a mistake but at the same time he didn't care. "Catholics believe that if a person prays enough after the death of a loved one then their soul will be admitted into heaven." He looked down at the bible in Keller's hand and shrugged his shoulders. "I needed to know that was true and Sister Peter-Marie said that only I would ever truly know that answer. I just can't imagine that young girl's soul roaming around purgatory because I didn't..." he stopped talking with a shrug, his head bowed as he tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I believe she's in heaven, Beech." The man whispered leaning over and squeezing the man's hand. "I believe that God took her for a reason, premature as it was, and a reason that was only special to her." The man was lying. He didn't really believe in God, heaven or dying for a reason but he could see that it was something Beecher really needed to believe. The man was slowly on the road to recovery, his addictions had subsided, his desperation to be accepted and his path into lunacy had also dwindled so Keller was happy to pretend he believed in this one tiny thing. When Beecher grinned at him, he knew he'd made the right decision lying.

"You're just too full of it at times," Beecher laughed before grabbing hold of his bible and looking down at it. "Thanks though. I really needed to hear that. Sister Pete is a great friend but sometimes I wish she'd just tell me what I need to hear rather than what she thinks I should hear."

"Well if I ever get out of here and need to find an honest profession, I'll take up psychiatry and talk to other nutjobs about heaven and the sorts." He joked before looking at the man. "So what were you saying about pigtails and horror stories?"


End file.
